


Sherrinford Holmes Is Not a Terrorist

by Hunter_Caprittarius



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Caprittarius/pseuds/Hunter_Caprittarius
Summary: A short fic inspired by the fact that everyone thought Sherrinford Holmes was the third Holmes sibling and was going to be played by Tom Hiddleston.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Sherrinford Holmes Is Not a Terrorist

“Alright,” announced Fury, “As you may or may not know, the… ‘situation’ has gotten much more complicated. As such, I have decided to call in a consultant.”

Tony punched Steve in the arm and whispered furiously, “He’s talking about Sherlock Holmes!”

“Sherlock who?” asked Steve, confused by Tony’s enthusiasm for the ‘consultant’.

“You know, the  _ blog _ ? Sherlock and Watson?” When Steve continued to stare blankly, Tony rolled his eyes, “I forgot that the internet escapes you. He’s the world’s only consulting detective, a man after my own heart.”

“Consulting detective?” asked Steve, “isn’t that just a way of saying ‘private investigator’?”

“No, it’s totally different, you’re just dumb,” said Tony hotly. Steve was not convinced.

“Ahem,” said Fury, “are you two done? Great, as I was  _ saying _ , the consultant, Sherlock Holmes and company will be arriving by jet in approximately four hours. You will be civil, you will be calm, and you will. Not. Fangirl.” He emphasized his last point by glaring at Tony. “I want you all to greet them when they land.”

_ XXXXX _

Four hours later saw Tony still vibrating with excitement. He was going to meet one of his heroes! Not that he’d ever tell anyone just how much he idolized the man. If anyone asked, Tony would claim he simply respected the other genius.

His overenthusiasm was probably in part to blame for the disaster that was Sherlock Holmes’ arrival in New York. 

The jet landed and the door opened.

Then Sherlock Holmes himself stepped out and Tony almost fainted. Next came Doctor Watson and Tony almost fainted again. Then a third person stepped onto the tarmac,  _ Loki _ , and Tony almost fainted for a third time, for a completely different reason than the first two.

The rest of the avengers saw Loki at the exact same time and they were all attacking before Loki even had a chance to react. Thor swooped in the fastest, grabbing Loki and pinning him to the ground, “Brother! How are you here?” 

The rest of the avengers fell into position around him, weapons poised at Loki.

“What do you think you’re doing?” demanded Doctor Watson.

“That man is wanted for terrorism and the attempted hostile takeover of New York City! Do you not recognize him?” asked Bruce.

“Of course I recognize him!” said Doctor Watson, “And I know that he’s not a terrorist! Let him up!”

“Oh, it’s alright, John!” said Loki from his position on the ground, “I’m not hurt. This is actually quite fun! I’ve never been pinned down by a superhero before.”

Thor looked at Loki in confusion, “What do you mean, brother? This is certainly not the first time this has happened.”

“Actually,” piped up Sherlock, who had yet to say anything, “he’s  _ my _ brother, unfortunately.”

“Quite right,” said Loki, “Sherrinford Holmes, a pleasure.” He held out his hand for Thor to shake as if they were meeting in a coffee shop rather than on the hot pavement of the SHIElD tarmac. 

“Wait, what?”

_ XXXXX _

Fury was, well….furious. 

“What part of 'be civil and calm' escapes you people?” he shouted. “When I said, ‘geet them,’ I absolutely did not fucking mean  _ tackle the shit out of them! _ ”

“You didn’t tell us that Sherrinford Holmes looks just like Loki!” countered Clint.

  
“That’s because I thought you would employ some  _ fucking common sense dammit _ ! Clue 1, the elder Holmes was dressed in earth-wear. Clue 2, one of the smartest men  _ in the world _ seems unfazed by his presence. Clue 3, the really big one, we  _ know  _ for a  _ fact _ that Loki is in space jail in  _ another motherfucking dimension!  _ Therefore:  _ DON’T FUCKING TACKLE ANYBODY! _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Might expand this, who knows.


End file.
